Who the?
by Emmazippy577
Summary: You wake up not knowing a thing about you. You look down and find your a cat. They tell you your name and you look around at them like they are crazy. Next thing you know your a human and the nice lady holding you drops you, and shields her eyes. They remind you you're a Sohma with the curse. They smile and expect you to understand when you just learned your name. Amnesia sucks.


**Here we are my new Fruits basket story! Hope you liek it, I'l l try to update at least once a week. I don't own the characters just the plot.**

* * *

"Come on, Yuki! I promise I can win this time!" Kyo yelled. Yuki and Kyo did fight but less frequently ever since the "true form" incident. Recently they had just been fighting for fun, and to test Kyo.

"Alright, but I won't go easy this time." Yuki smiled. Kyo nodded, paused then asked angrily,

"So you were going easy before?!" Yuki laughed,

"We're cousins I didn't want to beat you up _too_ bad." And at that they went back at it.

"It's so nice to see them getting along, for real." Toruh said as Kyo got a punch to the mouth. Shigure smiled and brought her a cup of tea,

"Yes, it isn't this often that we see them really enjoying each others company." As a rainbow of curses flew from Kyo's mouth at Yuki.

Toruh and Shigure both sighed contently.

**BLAM!**

"Kyo!" Toruh yelled as Kyo flew through the air. **Boohp!** And hit his head on a rock.

"Ugghh. . ." Kyo sighed as stars and zodiac kittens danced around his eyes.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVV XVXV

"Here we go, try to keep his head elevated as best you can." Hatori said as he finished checking up Kyo who was still asleep due to his fall. "He might be in some pain, but those stitches will dissolve, and he should be up and complaining about wanting some pain killer in no time."

"Thank you Hatori, It's good to know he'll be okay." Toruh said and bowed.

"If anything odd happens call me."Hatori instructed Yuki. Shigure was sitting patiently in the basement- Hatori said that he might interrupt him and hurt Kyo. That and the two teenagers were much more responsible than Shigure.

Toruh smiled down at Kyo after Hatori left and Shigure was allowed back in the living room.

"You hear that Kyo?" Toruh said softly and sweetly as she stroked the top of his head where Kyo's stitches weren't.

"Hatori said you'll be better in no time!" He was so peaceful as he slept and Toruh felt so bad. . . she just couldn't help it, she hugged him, and stroked his fur, as Shigure and Yuki sighed.

"You poor thing! Yuki didn't mean to hit you so hard. I promise I'll get you some catnip, and you'll forget about the pain! Then you'll get better!" the small orange cat that was Kyo opened his eyes, and looked up at toruh. He then looked down at his paws then leaned up against Toruh purring contently. She heard this and held him up to see his face.

"Kyo you're up!" she squealed contently.

Kyo, so that's my name huh? Weird name for a cat. Why the heck did you name me Kyo?" Kyo mewed. Toruh looked lopsided at him and asked,

"What do you mean? I didn't name you. You're mother did silly!"

"So let me get this straight, you asked my mother my name then bought me and continued calling me Kyo despite the fact it's a dumb name for a cat? Are you some kind of psycic who can understand cats?"

"No I learned your name a school silly!"

"Cat's go to school? Am I a friend's cat? And how can you understand me if your not psycic?"

"Kyo, you go to school as a human. Not a cat. Don't you remember?"

"I just learned my name was Kyo, you think I remember being a human? Are you one of those past life readers or something?"

_Poof_!

Toruh dropped the now heavy human Kyo and shielded her eyes. Kyo looked down at himself and asked allowed,

"Is this normal?" Shigure and Yuki helped him get his clothes back on since he was still kinda confused.

"Don't you remember you're part of the Zodiac." Yuki asked.

"I thought I was a cat named Kyo!" Kyo shrugged.

"Who am I?" Shigure asked in a sing-song voice.

"A perverted man with black hair and likes to sing, now did I get it right?"

"Nope, but you were close! What's my name?" Shigure asked again

"Uhh, I just met you, and you kid with silver hair, and you cat owner lady." They all gasped.

It was official- Kyo had amnesia.

* * *

**Did you like it? Now say in your mind yes or no. Now type what you were thinking in that little box there, then click the button!**


End file.
